


3 AM Pancakes

by RunningDeer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3 am, Countries Using Human Names, Fluff, I can't do titles, M/M, gilbert is the best boyfriend, just fluff, matthew is sleepy and confused, matthew makes pancakes at the most random times, prucan, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningDeer/pseuds/RunningDeer
Summary: Matthew decides pancakes are what he needs at 3 AM... Gilbert does not agree





	3 AM Pancakes

      Without a moment’s notice, Gilbert found himself pulled from his dream to his cold bed, where he laid wide awake. Blearily, he blinked the sleep from his eyes as the leftover images of beer and fluffy birds flashed through his mind. Looking up, he saw the alarm clock on his nightstand, flashing dully flashing the time 2:53. He rolled over to embrace his boyfriend, Matthew; however, he discovered that his warm Canadian was nowhere to be found. The Prussian was concerned at first but decided that Matthew had simply gotten up to get a glass of water. Gilbert rolled over and attempted to sleep beneath the fluffy quilt. He laid enveloped in the softness, slowly warming the blankets and allowing sleepiness to overtake him as he awaited Matthew’s return. However, his plans were thwarted when he heard a loud crash echo through the house, followed by a soft voice muttering in irritation.

_       That certainly doesn’t sound like getting a glass of water, _ Gilbert thought to himself.  _ I suppose Birdie needs some help from the awesome me. _

      Gilbert hauled himself out of bed and shivered at the sudden cold. He quickly donned a loose black sweater that he found on a chair in his room (he wasn’t sure whether it was his or Matthew’s, but it really didn’t matter at the moment) and stumbled into the hallway. The Prussian gently trailed his hand along the wall to keep his balance as he made his way to the kitchen. The lights were on in the room. He squinted his eyes at the bright light as he entered the room. To his surprise, he found Matthew sitting on the floor in the midst of what seemed like hundreds of cooking utensils, pots, pans, and half-spilled boxes. The counters were littered with spoons, spatulas, and non-stick pans. There was a bottle of cooking spray rolling dangerously close to the edge of the counter, so Gilbert caught it and quickly set it upright before it could crash to the floor. There was flour and sugar everywhere; in fact, some had even made it into Matthew’s hair. The Canadian was staring at the floor blankly. Gilbert stifled a laugh and crouched down in front of Matthew.

      “Hey, Birdie,” he said quietly. Matthew didn’t respond, so Gilbert tried again. “Birdie,” he whined. He poked his boyfriend’s cheek gently. “Birdie! Birdieeeeee! Maple! Boyfriend of the Awesome Me™! MATTHEW!” Matthew finally looked up, seeming somewhat confused. Then he smiled exhaustedly.

      “Oh, hi, Gil,” he said, still with the exhausted smile. “I was making breakfast, but…” Matthew trailed off and slowly leaned forward. Gilbert caught him before he could fall completely and embraced him warmly. He brushed a bit of flour out of Matthew’s hair and laughed at him.

      “Silly Birdie,” Gilbert said. “What would you do without the Awesome Me to stop you from making pancakes at…” Gilbert glanced at the kitchen clock, “... three in the morning?” Matthew’s only response was to lean farther into Gil’s embrace. The Prussian picked up his boyfriend, who promptly wrapped his arms around the albino’s neck, and carried him back to the bedroom. He gently laid the blond man on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He kissed the smiling Canadian on the forehead and went back to the kitchen.

     “Now to deal with this mess,” Gilbert said softly. Needless to say, when Matthew woke up that morning to make breakfast, he found his albino boyfriend sleeping on the kitchen floor, whispering about beer and fluffy birds and Canadians.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! I just wanted to write some PruCan really quick and I couldn't figure out how to make it long enough. Tell me what you think or what I should do differently. Thanks!


End file.
